


resident advisor - bechloe one shot

by wayhavqht



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhavqht/pseuds/wayhavqht
Summary: Beca saves Chloe's cat from their apartment complex's resident advisor.





	resident advisor - bechloe one shot

Beca slings her bag over her shoulder before walking down her apartment complex to go see the RA. The lady at the front desk of the information building happens to be her aunt, so she sweeps the floors and wipes down the windows for extra cash. After doing her chores she has to ask the complex's resident advisor about her last rent payment. She finally has enough money to move into a house, granted she still has to pay rent and find a roommate, but it's better than her crammed one bedroom apartment.

She walks into the building, instantly picking up the broom sitting in the corner. 

"Hey Aunt Lisa," Beca points the broom in the direction of the desk. Her aunt barely mumbles back, clearly buried in paperwork that Hank, the RA, gave her this morning. Beca puts headphones in to sweep the tiled floors and wipe down the doors with windex. After finishing everything up, she takes a butterscotch from the candy dish on the front desk. She takes a headphone out and pops the treat in her mouth. 

"Where's Hank?" Beca tosses the wrapper in the trash.

"Office," Lisa nods her head toward the back. Beca gives her a thumbs up and a pat on the back. 

Hank and Beca have known one another for a while. Hank and Lisa fight like cats and dogs but would do anything for each other at the end of the day. Lisa told Hank about Beca finishing college and needing a place to stay before getting enough money to afford her own place. Hank offered Beca a space, along with an offer of only paying half the rent cost. In exchange, Beca offered to do whatever chores needed to be done around the complex. Two years later, Beca seems to see the two of them more than her own parents. 

Beca finds the office and knocks lightly on the door frame. "Hey, do you have a sec?" 

"Afraid not," Hank stands, "I have to go tell a resident that they have to get rid of their cat or move out. I don't get it, the lease agreement clearly states no animals. People are unbelievable these days." 

"Really? Who?" Beca pries. 

Hank shuffles through papers before finding the name on a list. "Beale. Chloe," he puts on his glasses, "she lives under you." 

Beca's heart sinks. She's known Chloe since she moved in a little over six months ago. The two went out for drinks several times and talk from time to time. Chloe calls Beca anytime it storms really bad and asks Beca to come sit with her. The one time Chloe went on vacation, Chloe asked Beca to cat-sit so that Hank wouldn't find out. Beca hates cats but said yes anyway, mostly because she finds the girl cute, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't have some small feelings for her. There's a chance that Chloe thinks the same, but the two haven't talked lately because of their busy schedules. Beca panics thinking about how devastated Chloe would be if Hank made her get rid of her cat, Bean. 

Beca stands, "Right, well, I know her and she doesn't have a cat." 

"I hear the damn thing meow, Beca," Hank counters. 

"Um," Beca grapples, "Yeah, uh, actually that's-"

Hank raises his eyebrows. "What?"

"It's me. I meow all the time," Beca spits out last second. 

"Uh-huh," Hank laughs, "whatever you say." He makes his way to the door but Beca steps in front of him. 

"No really. My vocal coach tells me to do it. It's like this weird thing that singers do now." 

Hank crosses his arms. "Fine. I'll look through her apartment, just to be sure." 

Beca steps away from the door and motions him toward the door. Once out of sight, Beca reaches for her phone and calls the redhead. The surprise in Chloe's voice when she picks up the phone is evident. 

"You're home right?" Beca skips greetings. 

"Yeah, wh-," Chloe hesitates.

"Put Bean and the litter box in my apartment, like right now. There's a key under the mat in front of my door. Just trust me," Beca rushes before hanging up the phone. She takes the back exit out of the building and takes a shortcut to her apartment, along with the back stairs to make it to her balcony. When she opens the door, the calico is perched on the back of her couch. She takes a breath of relief. 

//

Chloe settles onto the couch, breathless, after rushing her pet into Beca's apartment. She jumps when she hears a knock at the door. Chloe scurries over to the door and opens it, pushing a smile to come off normal. 

"Hank, hey. How are you?" 

"Fine, Chloe. Thanks," Hank responds. "How about yourself?"

"Great. Did you need something?" 

Hank pauses. "Got some complaints about meowing, just making sure residents are following the pet policy." 

"Oh! Feel free to look around then," Chloe opens the door wide enough for Hank to come in. 

He looks around for ten, fifteen minutes before thanking Chloe and leaving her apartment. After giving Hank time to make his way back to the information building, Chloe texts Beca and gives her an all clear. Minutes later, the brunettes walks in with Bean in one arm and the litter box in the other. 

"Thanks for that," Chloe laughs half-heartedly, "I'm glad you gave me the heads up." 

Beca sets Bean down gently and brushes off her shirt. "Of course. I figured a nice girl like you didn't deserve to lose her only friend." 

"Ouch," Chloe fake pouts. Beca chuckles gently.

"He told me about the meowing. How did you explain that? Because he didn't ask me about it," Chloe's laugh blends with Beca's. 

The brunette stifles another laugh. "I told him I meow for a vocal training exercise." 

"Oh my god," Chloe gaps, giggling. "You didn't!"

"I did," Beca nods. 

"And he bought that?" 

"He did." 

The two laugh together for a few minutes before Beca makes her way to the door. She sighs knowing that she may not see Chloe very much after she moves into the house. She feels heaviness tug at her heart thinking about the potential they have. Chloe walks over to the fridge and gets herself a bottle of water.

"Well," Beca starts, "this was a fun last adventure for us."

Chloe takes a sip of her drink. "What do you mean?"

"I found a house. I'm moving in at the end of the week. That's what I was going to talk to Hank about before all of this cat nonsense," Beca laughs replaying the day. 

"We'll make plans every so often," Chloe frowns, "this doesn't have to be it. I don't want it to be. You're kind of hilarious and weird, you know." 

Beca gives her a closed-mouth smile. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I won't miss seeing your pretty face four times a week. Even when it's just in passing." Beca surprises herself by saying such a flirty comment. Chloe raises her eyebrows, smirking. 

"Same here," Chloe reaches out her arms, "get over here!" 

Beca accepts the embrace, something that's unusual for her, but she enjoys it. The two separate, but before leaving Chloe kisses Beca's cheek lightly. Beca finds herself pecking Chloe's lips with her own in return. 

"You know," Beca prompts, "I need a roommate to help me with rent. You get to have all the cats you want." 

Chloe scoffs jokingly. "Jesus, at least take me on a date first." 

"Deal. Dinner?" Beca cocks an eyebrow. 

"I thought you'd never ask," Chloe says before giving Bean a quick scratch behind the ears and following Beca out of her apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing a lot of one shots throughout the summer because they're so fun, and so much easier, for me to write.


End file.
